percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wingless Angel-Chapter 25
Wingless Angel-Chapter 25 'Chris P.O.V ' I kicked a hellhound in the face, and stabbed my sword through it. "How many damn monsters are there?" "I don't know!" I heard Tessa shout. I sent my sword through another monster and turned my attention to Mike. I was worried that he would be overrun, but he was in complete control. He didn't move, he let the monsters come to him. His walking stick had now completely changed to his spear. Once they were close enough for him to know their exact position, he sent his spear into them. When he was surrounded, he summoned a storm around him and threw the other monsters back. Silena sent her blade into the chest of the last Laistrygonian Giant. We all fell on our butts and breathed heavily. "Hey has anyone noticed where did the Minotaur go?" Silena asked and speak of the devil, the Minotaur appeared from the woods. "Ah hell." I said, standing up and faced the beast. The minotaur charged... ..past me and into a tree. He turned around and was ready to charged again, when the tree he charged into fell over and landed right on top him. The weight of the tree was enough to crush him and killed him. The three of us, those of us who could see, just stared in disbelief. Scratching my head, I said. "I feel like I should make a witty and sarcastic comment here." "What's stopping you?" Tessa snorted. "What happened?" Mike asked confused. "Nothing you should know about." I said. "Come on let's get moving." Theresa said, I followed her along with the Twins. 'Silena P.O.V ' I followed Tessa and Chris through the woods. I only could smile at them. I knew them both, they liked each other. Plus they were really cute together. "Would you look at them?" I asked Mike. "You really need to learn the fact that I cannot see." He scowled. "Sorry." I said. "It's just I'm just glad for them." "How many times do I have to tell you not to disturb Chris's love life?" He replied. "I know, sorry." I looked to my left at the trunk of a tree, my eyes widened. "Mike look!" He frowned at me. "Sorry, but feel it." I took his hand and made him feel the carving on the trunk. His eyes widened. "It can't be." I looked at him. "Home." We both said in union. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the familiar woods, past Tessa and Chris. "Where are you going?" Tessa shouted. "Just follow!" I shouted without looking back. We ran till we reached the clearing. "Are we there?" Mike asked. "Yes, yes we are." I saw Mike smile. "Wow you guys don't wait do you?" Christopher said, when he reached where we were. "So what were you guys run to-Whoa!" "What Chris-Whoa!" Tessa said. Both me and Mike smiled. "Welcome to our house guys!" "You say that's a house." Chris said. "Yeah." "That's not a house, that's a fricking mansion!" Chris exclaimed. "I have to agree with him on that one." Theresa said. "Come on guys. I'll introduce you to our mom." I said, dragging them along to the house. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 26|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 14:58, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page